


a fair tradeoff

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Agender Character, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Yuuya'd stammered in surprise at Akaba's suggested punishment, sure, yet when he saw Shingo's lips parting but not protesting he was quick to pull him into a deep kiss before pushing him to his knees.</p><p>[for the ygoanonmeme prompt "reiji/shingo / yuuya/shingo, cocksucking; shingo sucking cock and getting ridiculously into it. bonus points for including both ships, whether separately or as a threesome"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fair tradeoff

**Author's Note:**

> revised from the original version written 4/20/15. i use language i'm comfortable with but as always trans readers concerned about triggers should read with discretion.

Shingo had sucked Yuuya's cock plenty of times—in his warehouse, their bedrooms, public bathrooms, behind the school after last bell—but never alongside Akaba's. And he was well accustomed to kneeling in front of Akaba—especially after messing up somehow like barging in on a private meeting, which was what he'd done this time, slamming Akaba's office door open in search of Yuuya and their promised afternoon duel.

Oh, Yuuya'd stammered in surprise at Akaba's suggested punishment, sure, yet when he saw Shingo's lips parting but not protesting he was quick to pull him into a deep kiss before pushing him to his knees. Shingo unzipped Yuuya's pants and reached into his underwear, fingers pressing slow against his skin, staring at him all the while. Late in the day like this there was a certain musky smell to Yuuya's crotch, the hormone-drenched aroma of unwashed boy, and as Shingo took a deep breath before filling his mouth his pulse jackrabbited, his ears and face going hot. He could ask about the meeting later.

The almost velvety texture of Yuuya's soft cock on Shingo's tongue made his mouth water, and it took just a couple swallows for Yuuya to start hardening. But Shingo couldn't keep up and soon started drooling; the more his lips stretched around Yuuya's cock the worse it got. He hated making a mess of himself like this but Yuuya just tasted so good, the heat in his mouth burning straight down his spine and starting him dripping, and Yuuya was moaning quietly with his hands tangled in Shingo's hair so it was more than a fair tradeoff.

Then Akaba put a hand on Shingo's shoulder and he felt something warm and slick nudge his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, yes, he could see Akaba's cock wet with precum and waiting for him. Could he fit both cocks in his mouth at once? Probably not, but he wouldn't know until he tried. The thought of it started him throbbing so, squirming, Shingo released Yuuya with a wet pop and brought a hand up to stroke him slowly as he switched to Akaba. Their cock was a bit bigger, which made sense given the age difference, and the texture wasn't the same—smoother here, a couple bumps there where Yuuya had none, even their foreskin behaved differently. He'd never noticed before but then again he'd never sucked them off at the same time before. How similar did they taste? Smell? Shingo's stomach felt a bit funny as he pressed his nose deep into Akaba's hair—he was getting carried away, he knew, but adrenaline had kicked all his senses into overdrive and he needed more, more, _more_ —

Akaba let out a long hiss, hands clamping down on Shingo's shoulders, and Shingo was so intent on making that happen again by rolling his tongue around the tip of their cock and humming that he didn't register his grip loosening on Yuuya until Yuuya whined and tugged at his hair. Shingo realized he couldn't focus on two things at once, not with his own body shaking and breath ragged from desperation, so he let go of Akaba and pulled Yuuya closer until both cocks were rubbing each other against his face. Closing his eyes so he could better focus on the kaleidoscope of sensations Shingo opened his mouth wide and shoved the cocks in best as he could, panting and licking at them like he had nothing else left to live for.

His chin was slick with drool and his hair a mess from Yuuya and now Akaba yanking on it but he didn't care, he just wanted to suck cock until he came in his pants like a loser because that's where this was going; he couldn't stop rocking his hips, the stretch and tug of his trousers and briefs rubbing against his clit triggering that familiar tightening in his groin. When he pulled off with a loud gasp to catch his breath Yuuya stuck his fingers into his mouth and Akaba quickly followed suit, fingerfucking his mouth so he had space to breathe but still had something sliding across his tongue and poking into his cheeks. Shingo couldn't help but buck his hips and start whimpering, sucking on their fingers as he reached for their cocks to jack them off, but then Akaba swapped fingers for cock, pushing in alongside Yuuya's hand. Shingo's jaws were starting to ache but he was close, so close, then Akaba groaned deep and started fucking Shingo's mouth, forcing Yuuya to withdraw his fingers.

Shingo couldn't quite breathe, not with Akaba grabbing his hair and shoving their cock into his throat, and struggling like this made everything go hot and blurry and then, god, it was actually happening, he was coming in his pants, moaning and gagging around Akaba's cock. Akaba made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a grunt before coming in Shingo's mouth, and, crap, he always hated the taste but they were still holding him there so he tried his best to swallow before shoving away and retching, wiping his mouth. Yuuya paused, frowning at Akaba, before noticing Shingo's furrowed brows and bending down with a reassuring laugh to pet his hair and kiss him once more until he got his breath back.

"You're doing great, Sawatari," said Yuuya, smiling down at Shingo as he stroked himself. Shingo closed his eyes at the praise, his face warm with lingering embarrassment but a certain tightness in his chest relaxing, and he let out a deep sigh then nuzzled up against Yuuya's cock in anticipation, licking at it as Yuuya jacked himself off. He wouldn't be able to walk back out past Nakajima with cum on his face, in his hair, and on his jacket; clearly he'd have to stay so they could fuck him some more until he really needed to be cleaned up. He didn't mind.

This was what people did, exchange favors, and as long as he left knowing he'd played his part well he was okay with that. If he wanted anything from Akaba he knew how to pay for it, and if they asked him to do something in return he'd do it. Yuuya's affection, however, was unconditional and often the difference left him fumbling, uncertain of where he stood, yet here with his knees on the hard wooden floor Shingo felt like he knew where he belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
